


Travels.

by LadyWinnelynPooh



Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [2]
Category: Aladdin (1992), Barbie and the Three Musketeers (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Baroque, Crossover, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyWinnelynPooh/pseuds/LadyWinnelynPooh
Summary: Jasmine and Aladdin receive guests after their marriage.
Relationships: Aladdin/Jasmine (Disney), Corinne D'Artagnan/Louis
Series: Historical Barbie-Historical Disney-Historical Literature. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683184
Kudos: 18





	Travels.

Jasmine is always excited to meet new people, and she is especially delighted to meet the king of France and his four musketeers. 

The king is a pleasant young man, and he listens attentively to her own husband's explanation of Agrabah and how things work in this kingdom. Jasmine is delighted to meet the four muskeeters, who to her surprise, are females.

''I thought only men could guard the ruler.'' she asks. 

''We proved our worth.'' the red-headed one says. ''Thanks to Corrine here.'' she gestures to the blonde one wearing pink. The red-headed one is Aramina, the blonde is Corrine, as she has been told, the brunette one is Viveca, and the dark-skinned one is Renee. The French have such odd, but musical names. She likes them.

They all have their favorite things. 

When Aramina is shown the library, she asks if they have poetry or romance, and Jasmine shows her the books, explaining that they have translated texts from Greece and Rome into their native language, and she tells the girl what they mean. 

Viveca is fascinated by the clothes that Jasmine and the female members of the court wear, and sketches them, remarking that she could create an entire line out of the ideas she is getting. 

Renee, the dark one, loves music, and spends hours with the musicians at court, listening to their music, and showing them what European music is like.

Corinne spends most of her time with the king, standing at his side, and Jasmine asks her one day if they want to marry.

''In France, the king must marry a princess, but Louis and I- well, he's working to change the rules.''

''It was the same here before my father changed the rule.'' Jasmine says.

''Why did he change it? I thought your husband was a prince.''

Jasmine tells Corinne the whole story, of how she and Aladdin met, how Jafar tried to take over the kingdom, and how Aladdin stopped him.

''Father changed the rules, when he saw that Aladdin and I loved each other.'' she explains.

Corinne smiles. '' My friends and I earned our worth saving Louis from his cousin, Philippe, the Regent.''

''It seems we have more in common than we thought.''

**XXX**

I chose to have Jasmine meet Corinne because I didn't want to leave Corinne out, and I liked the idea of East meeting West.


End file.
